La vida nueva
by Folkmetal Alchemist
Summary: Hunter, un chico rebelde de la gran ciudad, al acompañar a su amigo Bobby a Royal Woods, conocerá a una persona muy especial.


**LA VIDA NUEVA**

* * *

 **1**

Jamás pensó vivir en Michigan. Había llegado ahí siguiendo mitos, las muchas leyendas que crecían en los bosques cercanos a los lagos del Estado. Se sentía un explorador cuando caminaba por los altos bosques y se sentía un cobarde cuando huía de los osos.

Se hace llamar "Hunter", porque odia el nombre que le dieron sus padres, Shikaar Masrani. No es que se avergüence de sus orígenes, pero casi nadie es capaz de pronunciar bien su nombre. ni siquiera sus hermanos pueden hacerlo, y de todas formas, sus padres sólo lo llaman por su nombre real cuando están verdaderamente molestos. Lo cual..., ocurre con bastante frecuencia, sobre todo últimamente. Por eso quería demostrarles que era responsable, que podía cuidar de sí mismo, y de su hermano menor.

El joven hindú viaja en autobús hacia Royal Woods. Va a instalarse para demostrarle a sus padres que puede cuidarse solo, y también para explorar sus bosques. Además, aprovechará para ver a un viejo amigo, uno a quien apenas puede ver desde que encontró novia. Y no ayuda el hecho de que sean de ciudades diferentes.

* * *

Se acerca la tarde a Royal Woods y Lori está impaciente, dando vueltas en el piso de abajo. Leni está leyendo una revista de moda en el sofá, y el resto de su familia está fuera de casa o en el piso de arriba. Lleva esperando a Bobby desde hace media hora, su novio está junto a un amigo que planea quedarse en la ciudad, y él le está haciendo un recorrido.

Finalmente, recibe un mensaje de Bobby, pidiéndole que vaya a abrir la puerta, y grande es su sorpresa cuando ve que lo acompaña otro joven, uno que seguramente es el amigo que va a vivir en Royal Woods.

Lori intenta disimular la confusión que siente al verlo, pues la apariencia del joven es un caos: usa pantalones de mezclilla, rotos en las rodillas y cerca de los pies; una sudadera verde oscuro, y encima trae un chaleco negro, salpicado de adornos metálicos que recuerdan a pinchos; sus zapatillas son rojas. Es de piel cobriza y cabello negro, muy corto en los bordes de su cabeza, pero muy largo encima, y está desordenado.

—¡Hola! —dice alegre— ¡Vengo en son de paz!

—Hola, tú... —dice Lori, sorprendida. Aquel joven no desentonaría entre los amigos de Luna si se quitara la extraña sudadera verdosa.

—Este sujeto es Hunter —dice tranquilo Bobby, caminando junto a su amigo—. Nos conocimos hace años y no hemos perdido el contacto, ¿Verdad, viejo?

—Nunca te vas a librar de mí —dice riendo Hunter—. Linda casa.

—Gracias —dice Lori, algo incómoda. Teme que Hunter comience a alejar a Bobby de ella, como pasó hace un tiempo, cuando Lincoln se volvió el mejor amigo de su novio.

—Podríamos hacer aquí una fiesta —dice Hunter—. Traigo a Mad Hatter preparado.

—¿Que? —pregunta Lori, sin comprender nada de lo que dice—. Literalmente no entiendo nada.

—Mi equipo de sonido —responde Hunter, riendo—. Lo modifique para añadirle sesenta y sesenta y cuatro gigas de memoria, que son muchas canciones.

—Ya veremos, desde que Luna hizo una piyamada aquí, papá no deja hacer muchas fiestas —dice invitándolo a entrar.

—Con permiso —dice Hunter, entrando seguido por Bobby.

Y el novio de Lori nota de inmediato la atención que presta Hunter hacia Leni, quien ha dejado de leer y se está pintando las uñas. No es que tema que su amigo le haría algo a Leni, Hunter nunca fue pervertido, y aunque muchas veces intentó salir con una chica, estas simplemente se alejaban de él, quizás Leni sabría rechazarlo de un modo menos duro, ella tenía la sensibilidad para lograr eso. Sin embargo, temía otra opción, que él se obsesionara con Leni.

Una vez había pasado y no resultó bien para Hunter. Sólo su tío Buck logró sacarlo del apuro.

—Hola, Leni —saluda Bobby. También podía ser que ella no le prestara atención.

—Hola, Bobby —saluda ella, sin voltear porque está concentrada en sus uñas.

" _Sí, este es un buen color"_ —piensa ella.

—Hola, princesa —saluda Hunter, alzando la palma para saludarla con un choque.

—Hola, Lynn —saluda sin prestarle atención, pensando que él en realidad es su hermana deportista.

Él sonríe un poco, y se sienta a su lado, cosa que sorprende tanto a Bobby como a Lori. Ella piensa que la reacción de Leni podría ser un poco..., desmedida, después de todo, el aspecto de Hunter es la pesadilla de una modista.

—Veo que te están arreglando, ¿vas a ver a alguien? —pregunta Hunter con tranquilidad.

—No, sólo me gusta hacer esto —dice calmada.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estás libre? —pregunta interesado.

—Todos somos libres —dice son comprender lo que está insinuando.

Ella finalmente termina, y al mirarlo se siente un poco incómoda,

—Me gusta como piensas, princesa —dice interesado—. Soy Hunter, ¿Y tú?

—Leni, ¿Eres amigo de Bobby?

—Lo soy —dice alegre— ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Entonces, Lori tiene una idea. Detrás de Hunter, Leni ve que su hermana hace señas, intentando decirle que acepte la invitación de Hunter.

" _Así no se interpondrá entre Bobby y yo"_ —piensa Lori.

—Está bien —dice tranquila.

" _No creo que sea malo"_ —piensa ella.

Hunter sonríe alegre, y luego se acerca a Bobby.

—¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir una moto? —le pregunta.

—No sé, hermano, el señor L es del tipo de padre más riesgoso le explica Bobby—. ¿Tienes idea del trabajo que me costó lograr que me aceptará? Para que veas lo complicado que es esto. Hay otras ocho chicas viviendo aquí.

—¿Sí? Bueno me gusta el riesgo —dice riendo, y Bobby frunce el ceño un momento, recordando la vez que se metió en problemas. Graves problemas—. Vamos hermano, solo quiero salir con ella.

—Has lo que yo hice cuando me presenté: viste formal y trae algo de comida —le dice Bobby—. Pero te advierto que el pórtico es defectuoso y no uses el baño, hay un agujero en el piso.

—Tomo nota —dice Hunter, tranquilo—. Bien en ese caso necesito un traje.

—Te presto el mío, socio —dice Bobby, y luego añade, en un tono más serio—: Sólo no la lastimes, es hermana de mi novia

—Oye, ¿Qué crees que soy? —dice Hunter, fingiendo indignación—. La trataré como a una princesa —mientras habla, se pasa la mano por el mentón—. Creo que necesito afeitarme.

—Y peinarte —continúa Bobby—. Un consejo, sé lo más empalagoso con ella.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta él— ¿Darle flores y eso?

—Sí, ellas son del tipo que ve _El Barco de los Sueños_ —dice algo asqueado al pensar en el programa —Le agrada el idiota que dice "seré tú estrella del norte" —dice burlándose, y Hunter rompe a reír.

—Me veré ridículo —dice riendo—. Voy a parecer un estúpido.

—Solo es una noche, no es lo peor que puede pasarte aquí.

—Sí, supongo que será divertido —dice riendo—. Necesito ir a prepararme.

—Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer, aquí si quieres puedes traer a Jake. Hay una niña de su edad.

—Una cita de bebés —dice Hunter, y apenas controla su risa—. Así no tendré que buscar una niñera.

—Descuida aquí hay muchas —indica Bobby.

—Eso veo, hermano —dice riendo—. Podría traer a algunos amigos.

—Todo a su tiempo —dice Bobby, y luego se acerca a Lori: su actitud cambia totalmente, y Hunter puede jurar que hasta los ojos de su amigo se vuelven corazones—. Osita nos vemos esta noche. Diles a tus papás que Leni nos acompañará.

—Claro, osito bubu. Te amo —dice Lori con cariño.

—Y yo a ti bebé

Hunter se cubre la boca para no reírse, sabía que Bobby quería muchísimo a esa chica, pero jamás imaginó verlo a ese nivel. Al salir, Bobby le envía un mensaje a Lori.

—Como me ves te verás —le advierte, suponiendo lo que su amigo está pensando.

—No lo sé, socio —dice riendo—. ¿Qué le gusta a Leni?

—La ropa linda, las flores. Pero más que nada la ropa

—Quizás podría regalarle un vestido, más adelante, cuando mejore mi situación —dice Hunter.

—Adelante —dice Bobby riendo, mientras mensajea a Lori y en cada mensaje le pone tres corazones.

—Podrías ponerle cinco corazones —propone riendo.

—Lo hice una vez y no le gustó.

Ambos amigos se ríen, y caminan por la avenida Franklin, alejándose de la Casa Loud. La tarde comienza a pintar de anaranjado todo Royal Wood, y las sombras se alargan. Antes de perder de vista aquella casa, Hunter la mira una vez más.

Piensa en Leni, fugazmente.


End file.
